Gods From TLH to SON
by Anora Blaze Trueheart
Summary: Story is on hold look to chapter 5 for info. This is a story about what the gods are doing from the close of Olympus to going to Greece. Family bonding and argueing. Point of view will very.
1. Called to Olympus

Chapter 1

Poseidon

_Olympus a few months after the battle with Kronos._

I appeared in the throne room to find all the gods except for my brother Zues present. I can't help but to wonder why my brother called us here for an emergence meeting. What could be so important when we had just defeated Kronos.

I looked around the room at my family. Apollo, and Hermes were off in the corner snickering about something. Artemis was glaring at her brother while talking to Athena, and Demeter I could hear Demeter say something about cereal. Aphrodite was sitting on her throne doing her make-up while Ares sat at her feet sharpening his dagger and looking at Aphrodite. You could time him as he worked _sharp, sharp, sharp, look, sharp, sharp, sharp, look, _he really needs new priorities.

Dionysus was standing beside Hephaestus complaining about all the new brats his has to deal with at camp. While Hephaestus was toying with some gadgets clearly not caring at all about what Dionysus was saying.

It was then that I noticed Hera was no where to be found either. What was she and her husband up to this time.

I made my way over to the fire place where the favorite of my siblings sat, tending to the flame. "How are you doing today Hestia? "

"I am well Poseidon. Tell me how go the repairs to your palace, no trouble I hope." She said as she turned towards me her honey colored eyes shines with love as always.

I made myself a chair and sat down beside her and the hearth. "Fine, fine" I said "the repairs are going much easier than I thought they would, and I have the best news. I spoke with Percy and his mother this week and after winter brake Percy will be coming to stay with me until the summer"

"You haven't invited a child to come and trainee in Atlantis for a long time. Perseus must be very excited to be going it's a great honor." Hestia said with a simile she knew how much this meant to me.

"It has been long in coming, and I must say the boy has earned it many times over plus he has only seen my palace once and it was in the proses of being destroyed " I muttered but I knew she heard me. Just like I knew I haven't been the best father to Percy. I turned away from her caring eyes.

"Poseidon," she waited until I turned my head to look at her, "Listen to me little brother you have been a good father to Perseus and have help him when you could. That's more than what most gods can say at least you cared for your son, plus Perseus knows that you love him. From what I know of him he is the most loyal, caring, and honorable child I know-"

"Oh, oh," squeaked Aphrodite from her throne "and don't forget he's hot for a sixteen year old."

"He's fun loving too," shouted Apollo across the room.

"He is also understanding," Hermes said from beside Apollo.

"He eats cereal and is very healthy," said Demeter excitedly as she beamed with pride while Apollo snickered.

"Well I say he is annoying just like the others," said Dionysus with clear distaste.

"Can it; Dionysus," grumbled Hephaestus "Perseus is very friendly, and when it comes to getting something done that he cares about he is very hard working."

"As much as I hate to say it the puck has skills with a blade, and is a great fighter," grunted Ares.

"I say Perseus is a natural leader and is respectful to others opinions," said Artemis kindly "and Thelia tells me that he is a very modest."

"I know Perseus to be quite open-minded which isn't always a bad thing. He believes no matter who you are or what you have done everyone is capable of doing the right thing from a better future for everyone not just themselves and that is a wise way of thinking," said Athena

I stared at her in shock for saying something nice to me and everyone else was as well until Hestia broke the silence. "Well yes in a very large summary Percy is all those things I was going for the edited list. But thank you anyways for your opinions." said Hestia sweetly, and the gods returned to their previous discussions.

"Well," giggled Hestia. "Where was I, he is one of the best kids I know and he gets it from you. In my opinion even with the limited amount of time you have had with him he has turned out quite well." She said with a grin.

I shook my head, " No he is that way because of Sally he acts so much like her, although she is more independent than him. The way they act is very much the same. It's one of the things that made me fall for her so deeply."

"I believe that he is like both of you because both you are so much alike. I think that she is very close to being your perfect hearth mate. You see with couples the more the fit together with your partner the warmer home is. There are some that find the perfect person, that together they make the happiest home. They're the people that everyone wants to be around because of the warmth that they create."

"Do you know of any that are like that now?" I asked.

She had that twinkle in her eye that showed that she though what I said was amusing. "I know of two couples who are hearth mates that you would know of but, I will only tell you one." She smiled as she said this.

I sighed she was having way to much fun with this. "Alright who is it then," I asked.

"Perseus and Annabeth Chase," she said with glee.

It couldn't be how could my sons hearth mate be a daughter of that owl head over there. i know they're dating but i thought it was just a thing that would go away later. "Hestia you have got to be-" Bang! Thunder rang throughout the throne room leaving the smell of ooze. Zues was here.

**Thank you for reading my story no one real did anything on what's going on with the gods during TLH and SON stories so I wrote this. It's my first fic so please tell me like it is like how bad my grammar sucked it will only he me do better. Also I need to know what you want a full out gods story or just clips here and there about important stuff that people have left out of other stories from the time of TLH-SON. All my notes will be posted at the bottom of each chapter. So please review even if it's one word. Next chapter Zeus closing Olympus and more.**


	2. Is he crazy

Athena

Chapter 2

_On Olympus._

I was speaking with Atremis about her new recruits to the hunters when there was a rather loud explosion. I had two theories about what it was one the more likely option was that my highly dramatic father had finally arrived to the meeting. Two was that my idiotic brothers Apollo and Hermes had done something childish and stupid that would definitely end up getting them hurt by someone more than likely Artemis.

I turned to see that my first theory was proven correct as usual, my father had arrived and his appearance he was not a happy one. "All of you take your places now and lets begin." he growled.

Quickly I went to my throne, no one needed to be wise to see that the king of the gods was pissed. I watched as the others took their places, all surprised about Zeus's outburst. I looked to Poseidon as he was the only one not on his throne.

He was still over at the hearth with Hestia, "We will finish this conversation later dear sister as it appears brother has something important to say." He said quietly even though everyone heard perfectly clear.

"Yes brother, it better be important for you to call me away from my realm, a month before the solstice meeting." spoke another as the room became darker and Hades appeared from the shadows in the corner of the room. "I am still very busy in the underworld since the war all those deaths have the lines of the dead backed up for miles."

"Silence brothers you will not speak to me that way in my own kingdom," he stood and his bolt appeared in his hand. "Now take your seats so that we can begin."

"Remember brother you asked me to come here, and I will not be threatened like some minor god when you asked for my presence," roared Hades. This meeting was fastly turning into a family argument over "who mother Rhea loved the most" and they never end well.

Zeus prepared to shout something back but was interrupted by a kind and fierce voice. "Brothers that is enough," it was Hestia, the other gods and I sighed in relief knowing she would stop the fight.

"We are a family and I don't like to see my siblings argue over pointless garbage anymore than Hera, and Demeter do. Look at the example you are setting for the younger gods," I hate it when she refers to us as 'younger gods' but she had a point when it came to Ares, Aphrodite, Apollo, Hermes, Hephaestus, Dionysus, and even sometimes Artemis.

"What would mother say if she saw her little boys right now acting like a bunch of wild loud and idiotic pigs, than the eons old gods you are? I am very disappointed in you," she scolded and I didn't feel sorry for them one bit acting like children was below them.

Zeus and Hades hung their heads muttering apologies to Hestia she nodded forgiving them for their outburst. Poseidon then spoke up from his place beside Hestia. "Yes brothers please clam down, Hades I was only messing with Zeus because he seemed to be rather upset when he got here. I was merely trying to lighten the mood."

"And Zeus what is it that has you so angery," asked Poseidon, I too want to know what got him so pissed.

"Nothing," he said "I will tell you later. As for right now brothers please take your seats so we can begin. We have a lot to discuss."

They went and took their seats, well Hades made one but everyone was finally seated. It's was about time too I wanted to know what's going on already.

Zeus cleared his throat to speak, "It has co-."

"Hey sorry to interrupt dad but where's dear stepmother at," asked Apollo loudly while listening to his I-pod.

"She already knows of the situation and did not wish to attend do to other duties." said Zeus he had a look in his eyes as if daring anyone to interrupt him again.

"It has come to my attention that one of us present has been greatly wronged for a very long time." He continued. Where was he going with this I knew who he was talking about but, I didn't know why he brought it up?

"In light of recent events I have seen the wrong in my ways. So I ask my brother Hades to please accept my humble apology and do me the honor in joining me and our brother Poseidon as the thirteenth Olympian god."

Ok I have to admit I didn't see that one coming at all.

Hades stood from his seat and walked up to Zeus, "I accept both, brother." I have never seen Hades so happy. Zeus smiled and nodded. Hestia stood and went up to her brothers smiling she hugged Hades and whispered good job to him then turn to Zeus. "Mother would be so proud of you both."

Poseidon nodded in agreement from his throne. "I agree to this change."

I cleared my throat, "father I too agree with the change but, the council would be uneven just as it was three thousand years ago. Who will step down this time surely not another women member of the council again?

"No one will step down someone else will step up. Hestia will resume her place on the counsel making the balance of power even." Hestia's' eyes light up and so did the glow of the hearth.

"Are you sure brother," she asked.

"Yes, I am it is time the council held a spot for all of the elder gods," he said.

I knew these would make things even more complicated but I also knew it was right. "All those in favor of the adding of Hades and Hestia to the council." There was a mixture of 'why nots,' 'sures,' and 'yeses' around the room.

"Then let us begin," said Zeus and we spoke the ancient words there was a flash and Hades and Hestia's thrones appeared Hestia's beside Hera's and Demeter's. Hades beside Poseidon and Hephaestus thrones, everyone then went and took their seats.

Then Zeus cleared his throat and all of the talking died down, "there is another reason that I summed all of you here it's why this meeting could not wait till the solstice."

So now we get to the point of this meeting don't get me wrong I am happy for Hades and Hestia but, I want to know what's going on more than anything else. And something in my gut was telling me that I would not like this bit of news.

"Also in light of the war I have come to see that we rely on the demigods to much and have allowed for them to influence us too much. So in order to preserve us I am ordering the closing of Olympus so as to prevent mortal interference with godly affairs."

"What," asked Poseidon as if he hadn't heard Zeus but, I need to hear it again as well surely I heard him wrong.

"I'm closing Olympus."

Only one thought run through my mind when I heard that, 'IS HE CRAZY.'

**Sorry if it's not what you wanted but I bet you didn't see that stuff coming. By the way there is a pole on my profile it will affect the story. ALSO I DO NOT OWN PJO RICK DOES FORGOT TO PUT THAT ON MY FIRST CHAP. Please remember to review one word I don't care it still helps. By the way I will always update at less once a week maybe more but I got to work and baby sit a lot. Next chapter well you can probably tell what.**


	3. Closed

Chapter 3

Athena and Poseidon

Olympus

POV Poseidon

This time I am sure that I heard my brother right. "What do you mean you're closing Olympus," I asked him? Then I take a quick glance around the room everyone's face mirrored each other's in confusion at what he stated.

Aphrodite squeals, "Are we taking vacations."

"A vacation awesome! When do we start I want to go and visit my kids, and teach them some tricks with their bows then, about how awesome I am," Apollo asked the room.

So now he is paying attention to the meeting he takes after his dad too much, air heads the both of them.

"No one said anything about a vacation you moron," Artemis snapped at him.

Apollo look confused, "what Aphrodite just said-"

"Apollo she's not the sharpest tool in the shed," interrupted Hephaestus with a small leer while looking at his wife.

I adjust myself in my throne and start to think about my son as it's going to take them a while to shut up. So I guess I'll just use this time to come up with more activities for us to do for when he comes to visit.

The only problem was that I already made an agenda the evening that I asked him to come. An evening I will never forget.

_Sally's a few days earlier._

I appeared outside the door of Sally's new apartment that from what I hear is a wedding gift from Paul Blowfish. Sometimes I wish that I had not married so that Sally would be my queen put the fates would not have it, it would seem.

I knock on the door and hear a faint "I'm coming" from the other side. Sally answers the door and looks at me then stops in place as if she had been shocked.

I look her over her beautiful eyes sparkle and change from a light blue to a magical green the color of the sea. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a festive bun. She wore a purple t-shirt with what appeared to be flour the side and a pair of jeans.

"Oh hello Poseidon I wasn't expecting to see you here."

I stop looking her over, "I am sorry for coming unannounced Sally but I was wondering if I may speak with you and Percy about an important matter."

Fear flashed on to her face, "Is something wrong. Did something else happen on Olympus? Did Percy do something wrong?" she ask in a rush.

"No, no. Everything is fine as far as I know," I said to stop her worries.

"Oh ok then. Would you like to come inside so that we can talk?"

"Yes please," I enter Sally's apartment it was very clean and open and filled with light .This home was so much more meant for her than that piece of trash that she shared with Gabe. The thought of him brought a smile to my face. What Sally doesn't know is that I was the one who bought that statue.

For all the pain and surfing that he cause her and Percy through the years. I give the world some mercy and sent that statue to the bottom of a trench never to be seen from again.

"I am sorry for the mess I am trying to get everything ready for this evening."

"What is so special about this evening," I look around noticing that there were decorations and I could smell food cooking in the other room.

"It Thanksgiving Poseidon did you forget." She smiled at me with a tease.

"Is it? I guess that I lost track of the days." For gods, immortals, demi-gods, other creatures and some mortals this was the day to give thanks to Chaos the creator of all for well creating all.

"Yes," she was quite for a minute. "Well this year Percy and I won't be alone for the occasion. Percy asked Artemis and Thalia is coming. Nico is coming as well. Grover is in the area and will be here. Annabeth is staying with us for a few days so she will be here. And I had Percy IM Tyson and he said something about showing little Cyclops to use a big stick so he won't be joining us."

"Oh, it sounds like a full house."

"Would you like to join us as well?"

"Oh, no I wouldn't want to impose on your diner."

"Its fine besides Percy is out right now with Annabeth meeting the others at the park. He won't be home for a bit anyways. Unless you would rather spend the evening with Amphitrite and Triton, and come back later that's fine to."

I shudder at the thought, "no that's alright I would rather stay and have dinner with the kids than go there then come back. Plus if I am here than no monsters will dare to come and attack the kids Three children of the big three and a daughter of Athena will attract a horde of monsters and both Zeus and Hades can't be mad because it will protect their kids isn't that right brother."

There was a rumble of thunder in response, "Alright then since Lord Zeus agrees then I guess that's settled."

Sally led me over to the sitting room I looked on to the mantel and saw pictures of her and Percy throughout the years. One of Percy and his mom when he was a baby. Them at Montauk beach outside of the cabin. In another she was teaching him to swim. The one in the center showed Percy and his friends from camp at Thalias' tree.

"He's a great kid," Sally said from behind me she must have seen me looking at the pictures.

"Yes he is, you did and great job with him you must be very proud of the young man that he has become."

"I am proud of him but I can't take all the create he is who he is on his own accord. He lives life the way he believes is right he wouldn't change it for anyone or anything."

I smile at her, "he is just like his mother she's one of a kind just like him."

She shakes her head, "no see that were your wrong he may be a bit like me but he is the copy of his father." I was about to disagree when she raised her hand stopping me. "Really Poseidon have you looked at your son and I mean really looked at him without trying to find me in him.

"From head to toe he looks just like you. I may have raised him but the boy that I knew changed a long time ago. Ever since he found out that he was a Demi-god day by day he's more and more like you. One of these days you're going to see it."

I know better than to argue with Sally she's stubborn as Athena when she knows that she's right about something. I nod my head in reply so to stop the rest of the lecher about Percy.

"Alright Sally you win."

We sat in silence for a few minutes then I turn to Sally, time to ask her about why I came here. "Sally I want to ask for your blessing on something." She looks at me curiously telling me to continue with her eyes.

"I would like for Percy to come and spend the rest of his school year with me in Atlantis. So that he can learn his full power over the sea as my son. I haven't had to train one of my children for a long time. Since I have no other children Percy has had to teach himself about controlling the sea. It isn't one of the things they can teach him at Camp Half-blood because no one knows how. At some point each of my children has to be trained by either me or another sibling so that mishaps like at Mt. Saint Helene don't accrue."

I waited as she thought over what I said. "Alright if Percy wants to he can go but I have conditions." I gesture for her to continue, "Percy is to IM me at least once a week. I don't want him going anywhere but the Atlantic without me knowing beforehand. If he goes on a quest or to camp early I want to know. Last but not least Poseidon I want you to make sure no harm will come to my son while he is away from me."

I saw the reasons for her worries where valid, "I would not have it any other way. I promise you I will watch over Percy no matter where he may be."

She smiled, "Well ok then."

Sally went to check on the food. A few minutes later I sensed Percy coming to the door of the apartment with his friends. Seconds later I hear them come into the apartment and the door.

Sally left the food and went to see who was at the door I hear her gasp and I head for the door to see what happened. I round the corner to see my son covered in dirt from head to toe with his clothes torn everywhere. I look at the other three and see their clothes are torn too but not as bad but they were covered in mud instead of dirt.

"Kids are you all alright," asked Sally looking them over. "Where is Grover? Did something happen?"

"Mom we're fine, Grover's back at the park cleaning up our mess."

"Our mess really kelp head when Nico and I got there you were making Central Park, Central Water Park," said Thalia.

"Yeah dude I'm still wet," glared Nico.

"Wait I didn't make that crater or burn down the ramp to the lake."

"That was Annabeths' idea it's not our fault," they argued back.

To spare Sally the fight of super powerful teens I intervened. "Kids that's enough," I said loudly. "Why don't you explain what happened from the beginning."

Apparently none of them but Annabeth and Sally knew I was there listening them argue. "Dad what are you doing here?"

Annabeth let go of his and used it to hit him upside the head. "Seaweed brain don't be rude." She scolded him.

"Owe! Gods I was just asking." She glared at him. "We…I was attacked by the Chimera and was fighting it while Annabeth came up with a plan, then Nico and Thalia came they put the plan in action and we eventually destroyed it. That's about it more or less."

"Well as long as no one was hurt. Kids why did you go and change, Percy after you're done your father needs to speak with you." said Sally.

"Hold on a moment." I snap my fingers and their clothes were repaired.

"Thank you Lord Poseidon/dad." said the kids.

"Dinner will be done soon, so why don't all of you go to the living room and chat." said Sally.

We walked into the living room and everyone sat down. "So dad what's up?"

"Percy I already asked your mother and she said that what I want to do is up to you. Son I want to know if you would come with me the second haft of the school year after the solstice and stay with me until the summer. That way I can train you in your abilities so that no mishaps happen with your powers again."

"Are…are you serious, I can come to Atlantis and learn from you?"

I could see the joy in his eyes, I smile. "Yes me and some immortal torturers for other studies."

He looks to Annabeth and his cousins, "what do you guys think?"

"I say go for it Percy you'll have fun." said Annabeth.

"Good now I am not the only one with extra homework dad said that Artemis is going to teach me more because I don't even know all my powers." said Thalia.

"Wait no fair I have to learn from Alecto and her sisters." wined Nico.

"I have a question why are they just now starting to train?" asked Annabeth.

"Well because of the war no one had time to teach anything so we're starting now."

"I don't know Annabeth if we all go then you'll be alone." A bright gold light appeared in the middle of the room I could feel that it was Athena. When it cleared there she stood she walked over to her daughter.

"Annabeth by request of Lord Zeus you have been invited to stay in Olympus so that you can work on the new designs without distractions of a mortal's life."

"When do I need to be there? How long will I be gone?" she asked her mom.

"Be there after the solstice meeting, and you may return at the beginning of summer."

"Ok I'll be there." Her mom smiled and started to glow.

"Goodbye dear," and Athena was gone.

Percy started to laugh, "Well it looks like we'll all be busy."

I laugh too, "So you're coming then son?"

"You bet I am this is going to be awesome."

"Wait guys let's keep in touch while we're gone alright?" asked Thalia.

There were oks all around. "And if anyone gets in trouble the others well be there to help them." asked Nico. More yeses through the room.

"Hey, how about we meet on the hill, the first day of summer at noon? Ok?" said Annabeth.

I watch them make their promises and talk about training. Later we ate, after dinner I was helping Sally with the dishes. "Poseidon watch over Percy he's my whole world."

"I will."

With that said I left to prepare for my sons arrival.

_Present time._ _Athena's POV._

Thunder shook the room silencing everyone. I had sat on my throne during the argument not wanting to get involved. Only four gods did not participate father, Hestia, Poseidon, and myself had remained quiet.

Father was fuming in his throne. "Silence! And no Apollo we're not going on vacation!"

I clear my throat. "Father please explain what you mean by closing Olympus?"

"As of this moment on no one is allowed to leave Olympus, to visit mortals or demi-gods. Everyone is to stay away from the mortal world. Hades, Poseidon, you are to stay in your domains until further notice."

Everyone was about to say something but I beat them to it. "Father are you insane if you cut Olympus off from the mortal world its ties will sever from earth. Not only will mortals be doomed but so will we, we'd start to fade. Slowly we will lose our powers and we'll become weak. We are drained enough from the war.

Not only would we be defenseless by then the demi-gods will have turned away from us for abandoning them again and after we just swore on the Styx to pay them more attention." I felt my fury rise and change me I was now the Roman goddess of wisdom, arts, crafts, and war. I was now Minerva. I heard the gasps of the others for what I'd done.

I glared at my father and saw the shock spread across his face. "Hear me father and listen well. Uranus rein fell because he was selfish of his power over the world and feared that he would lose his throne. His deeds to protect himself led to his undoing. Cronus then to fallowed his father's footsteps and his greed to bring his rein to an end. Throughout history all those who were selfish of power and held by fear all fell and lost what they tried to hold.

"In your rein you have held on to your power so far but if you wish to keep it. Then it is best to put aside your pride admit things are wrong, that you're wrong. If you wish to remain in power and not fall to the same fate as others. To not be hated by the world after you are gone. Then I see that the wisest choice is to choose to work for the good of all not just you. You must choose quickly what path you will take because I fear that time is not on our side and what you choose will bring about the fate of all."

I know what I said sounded sudden but it's about time that someone woke the king of the gods up to reality. The way I see it my presents is no longer needed at this meeting. "Think about it." With that I vanish to my palace.

_Poseidon POV._

Athena glared at Zeus, "Think about it." and with that she left in a flash of gold.

I for one was cheering her speech on the whole way, I agree with everything she said. I look over to my brother to see him in what looked like utter shock.

It brought a smile to my face, that owl head know it all just stood up for something to the king of the gods and wasn't all nice and reframed about it either. She had put him in his place, and for once I was glad to agree with Athena and I would back her up.

I just mentally agreed to work with Athena for once in a long time. At that I start to laughing, a good for you full out laugh. The others all look at me like I'd lost it and I probably have but for some reason I don't see that as a bad thing.

"Uh… Uncle H," asked Apollo, "are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine why you ask." I said grinning from ear to ear.

"Because you're laughing like a lunatic brother." said Hades.

"Oh, well I just thought of something funny."

"Care to share brother."

"Well you know how Athena and I always disagree? I just thought that it was funny that for once we agree on something. Zeus?" I turn to my brother. "You're digging yourself a hole that you can't get out of once you jump in. So be careful while treading around it might slip and take us with you."

"Hush Poseidon." said Hestia. "Zeus you are king what do you decree?"

Zeus was quite a minute then spoke up. "Artemis your hunters are to go to Camp Half-blood, the doors of Olympus are to close, and there will be no contact with the Demi-gods both Greek and Roman. I will make my final decision at the solstice meeting in one month.

**And that ladies and gentlemen was chapter 3. I hope it live up to your expectations. I would like to apologize for not updating on time like promised I forgot my laptop at my dad's got it back a couple days ago. I felt bad for missing the date so I rewrote this chapter making it 3 times longer. Thank you to those who reviewed and those who put this as a favorite or an alert. As always please review it helps really. If there something you want to see tell me. There is a poll on my profile it efects the story. _ I do not own PJO. _**


	4. Thinking

Chapter 4

Hera

_Lady Hera's palace the day before the closing of Olympus._

I sat alone in my garden. Thinking, I have been doing a lot of that recently. That and watching the half-bloods from both of the camps hoping to understand them better. It's funny how even after such a bloodly war where in danger they banded together to protect one another. And yet now even though it's still so soon after the war they have managed to go back to their old routines with gusto.

I watch them as they work together to rebuild and move on for the greater good of their families and the homes they've made at the camps. If anything the war brought each of their individual groups together and made them stronger than before. Even though the camps know nothing of each other I see how much a like they really are.

I never agreed with the decision that was made so long ago. That all demi-gods would be labeled as either Greek or Roman it was the fuel added to the small fire between them causing them to divide forever.

I remember watching them fight all those years ago. To the Greeks their roman siblings were too caught up in blood shed and lacked of any real feeling. The Romans were somewhat jealous of the Greeks, and thought their lack of military power was a sign of weakness. So the demi-gods hated each other's faults, and forgot the respect they held for each other's most renowned strengths.

For in truth Greeks respected the Romans military and the empire that it made. Romans had once respected the Greeks so much that they admired their culture and later accepted it as their own.

Now many on Olympus referred to them as the "deathly opposites." No they're not opposites anyone who would watch them both carefully would see how much they're alike.

I myself had almost forgotten until I saw Perseus leading the building of the new cabins with his friends after just seeing Jason working with his own companions. Those two demi-gods could be brothers both are born leaders, both have faced challenges and overcame them. Neither of them asked for power but had it expected from them because of their birth, and they both lead even though they were questioned.

If you were to switch them you would see little change in leadership. The two could either be the best of friends or the wriest of enemies to one another. Too bad they'll never meet.

It's a shame that the Olympian family is so divided. I am the goddess of family and yet mine is divided. Was it my fault? Maybe that ungrateful daughter of Athena was right, and I am too caught up in making the prefect family?

To have a prefect family at all I need to have a strong family, and here mine is completely broken. Not just the demi-gods but the Olympians as well. I need to have a family for me to make prefect and right now there isn't one. Maybe if I work on bringing them together then my mind will be at peace.

I could do it at the solstice and have the-

"Hera may I speak with you a moment?" I turn to find my husband with a trouble expression on his face. Was I so caught up in my thoughts that I had not heard him approach?

"Yes what is it?"

"I was watching over the mortal world and felt that the earth was stirring."

"Gaea?"

"Yes."

"What are we going to do? We're too weak for another war so soon."

He sighs and looks at me troublingly, "that's what I came to tell you. I believe that if we withdraw from the world, it will lull our enemies back to sleep."

I couldn't believe he was actually proposing this idea if anything they'll grow stronger and destroy us whiles we're hiding and playing it safe. We should just give up to save Gaea and her allies the trouble. "Go on," I ask him knowing there is more.

"I believe that we Olympians have become too involved in the affairs of mortals and in the fates of our demi-god children. Especially now that we have agreed to claim all of them and that's what is causing our enemies to stir."

Usually I am content to fallow his wishes but this is so unlike him, too paranoid. "How could you say that? Think of all those who were lost in the war two-thirds of the camps made it back alive. When this doesn't work it will be the demi-gods who suffer. They'll be taken out so that they cannot help us when the time comes."

"No, we're too much involved there is no other reason why Gaea would wake up after so many years. We have no choice but to withdraw from the mortals."

"How do you plan to withdraw when the mortals depend on us and us on them?"

"Simple we will close all of Olympus, and cut it off from the mortals until we are strong again."

I could see so many flaws in this plain but I held back the words to argue. From the look on his face I know he won't change his mind for anyone. I need to save us from this destruction that I could sense coming. "Very well promise me one thing though before you do this."

"What?" he asks slowly.

"If this plain should fail and our enemies start to arise you will reopen Olympus and allow those on Olympus to protect the mortal world and their children as soon as we get word of their return. Promise on the river Styx and on your loyalty to our family"

"I sewer to it on the Styx and in the name of loyalty I have to my family." There was a rumble of thunder it was done now I need him to leave so that I can make a plan. "I call a meeting for tomorrow and inform the others."

"Thank you dear. Now I have things that I must tend to so I won't be at your meeting."

"Alright Hera I will speak with you later, on how it goes." And with that he disappears in a flash of light.

Once he was gone I start thinking of a way to save us, at some point the gods would swallow their pride on getting showed up by their children. And be thankful that they were there to help. Right now I need to find those I was told of so long ago. I think of the warning I was given years ago after the war between the Greek and Roman demi-gods.

_A few days after the Demi-god Civil War._

I was sitting alone in my study when there was a flash of light, as it cleared I saw the Fates sanding before me. They glared and told me what I would never forget.

"_Listen well Hera for we see danger for Olympus. Centuries from now after the second first war there will be of little time before the lady of the earth fallows. And with her stirring, will those of greatest threat to Olympus rise again._

_You must look out for and protect the seven great ones that will save all. They will hold more power than those before them, and stand out from the rest. Look for them as children of Jupiter, Mars, Apollo, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Athena, and Poseidon._

_You will know who each of the seven are, when it is time, for some will need you before the others. If they succeed all will be saved and an aria of true peace and happiness will fallow. Do not fail."_

I still don't know who the seven are. Wait seven Apollo's new oracle gave a prophecy about seven half-bloods recently. What were the words again?

"_Seven half –bloods shall answer the call._

_To storm or fire the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath._

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."_

This is what they told me about the return of the giants and who would save us. I know for certain who four of them are, but the others I am still not sure. Clearly the half-bloods of the camps need to work together or at least seven of them do. But how do I get them together?

I am going to need help with this from someone who is very good at getting people to get along. I just hope she will be willing to help me go against my husband's insane plain. Taking a breath I draw some more influence and strength from my Roman side Juno. Not daring to transform in case someone saw me and reported me to Zeus.

It's time I got started saving our skins from the war that was coming. And my first stop was to see my sister maybe she could/would help me with a plain to get all the seven together, maybe even the Greek and Roman camps to.

**Well that's chapter four. The next one will be Hera's point of view to. This chapter was going to be up to when Hera gets captured but that would be way too much info for one chapter. So I will have the second part of how Hera got captured up soon. The pole on my profile will be up until Friday then it will be closed. Also I don't know who the sevens parents are so I picked the most likely ones. That's all for today folks so like always-**

**Please review your opinion maters to me and my invisible cat Moose.**

**I do not own PJO Rick does. **


	5. Story change?

**THIS IS NOT A UPDATE.**

**WAIT!**

**PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT.**

**Sorry everyone but I am having major writers block. I have the new chapter somewhat ready but the thing is I want to wait until I've read S.O.N. to continue so I have more feedback. **

**Also I have two NEW as far as I know NEVER used before ideas for stories. So I am giving you the three choices here instead of on my poll. (Sense only 7 people voted on my last poll for those who voted Athena won)**

**By the way I don't care if someone else wants to use these ideas and make their own story form them. Just Private Message me that you are, so that I know and our stories won't clash like the (Percy\Chaos) stories.**

**Leave a review for your pick of what I should do. I'll wait three days for people to review their choice then I do the most suggested one, and save the others for later. So without any further ado I give you #1.**

1. "**Without Compromise"**** or ****"Without Peace".**** Jason and Percy have done their jobs. Becoming the leaders at each other's camps. But when the two camps meet things go horribly wrong. Their now left to choose between their old friends and new ones. Loyalty to both camps is being pushed to the edge, tarring them apart. Who will side with them for peace? What will it cost to stop blood shed? When will the Olympians grow up and help? Where are the giants and their forces? Why do they hear whispers from the dead lost in the titan war? How do you live with nothing to fight for? **–In this story the Great Prophecy applies to the demi-gods Rachel only said that it had started not what it was about. Just like Clarisse said just because the foes meet doesn't mean that they'll get along. Will involve character death.

2. "**The Last of the Greeks."** **In this story Percy was raised at the Roman camp. The only problem is to the Romans he definitely should not have been born. Not because he is a child of the big three but because he's Greek. He is the last of his kind. To him and others this makes him freak of nature, and was never told differently by the gods or by Lady Lupa. So what happens when on a quest to recruit new demi-gods he finds out differently? Why was he lied to? Who is he really?** Basically what it says not much else it like a story for truth. Will have new characters for Roman camp but all Greek characters will be in it but be well Greek.

3. **I should just put these stories on hold and do my best on "The Gods from TLH to Son.**

**These are the choices so pick a number put it in a review and I'll go from there.**


End file.
